thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
SlyFoxHound
'''Eddie 'SlyFox' Cardona, Jr. '''is a former Creature, who is known for his "golden giggle" and attacking chickens in Minecraft with his shovels. He plays with all the Creatures as well as Pbat and other non-Creatures. Sly identifies himself as a "try hard". Now currently lives in an apartment in Colorado near The Creature Office but will soon move closer to his mother. Bio YouTube Eddie used the name SlyFoxHound because when he and his ex-girlfriend started dating, she would ask questions and Sly didn't answer them just to piss her off, then, after she forgot the question, Sly would bring it up and she would call him a "sly fox." The hound part of his name came from Metal Gear (his favorite series), used to be run by a group called the Fox Hound Group. He put the two together and liked it, Sly Fox Hound. Sly eventually got into commentating/making videos, Sly says that he brings his silliness to his videos, and hopefully can bring that silliness to other YouTubers. Sly currently has many "entertaining" series on YouTube, some of which include Homiecraft, Kingdom Hearts and Hipo Box. Although Sly doesn't make real Machinimas like he used to, he still makes little shorts like 'How Not to be a Pro' from time to time. His reasoning for this is "Machinimas take time and effort, I just roll with the punches I guess". He also makes "Sly's Animated Shorts" Sly joined Machinima in February 2010 because he thought it would be the next step, he felt that there were too many commentators that would just do commentary over gameplay and he accumulated a good sized subscriber-base by just being himself. Creature Sly met the Creatures when PaperBat (his friend), was invited and got onto Creature Talk. When they moved onto calls, Sly told PBat that he sent Gassy a request, PBat then told the Creatures that Sly was on the list, and they knew Sly because of Sly and Pbat's Minecraft videos. The Creatures took to Sly and accepted him as a friend. After a few episodes, they then announced on Creature Talk that Sly was the newest member of the Creatures, after asking him a question to be "initiated" as a Creature. that he is a Creature. ]] Sly visited The Creature House when everybody started to settle in it, after a week, Sly headed out. He stated that he was going to wait to move and he was going to do more stuff with his band Stuck in Your Radio. However on August 24, 2012, Sly announced in his Homie Power-level Friday video, that he was going to move out as soon as possible to The Creature House so he can do more stuff with The Creatures, but he doesn't have a thought on where to live (he considered doing what Gassy did and rent an apartment). He moved to Colorado to an apartment near the 2nd Creature House in early 2013. He also stated that he will be doing Stuck in Your Radio and just have the instrumental audio sent to him, where he would put in the vocals. He also became the host of The Creature Hub series Head 2 Head. Sly reached 1,000,000 subscribers on July 16, 2013 at 7:59 AM EST, and was the second Creature to do so. Creature Retirement On July 7, 2014, Sly announced, in this video , that he was leaving The Creatures for various reasons. The main reason for his departure is family reasons including the recent passing of his father and Sly has to support his family. Despite leaving, Sly is in good terms with the Creatures, and they made him a respective montage entitled "Farewell Sly" and uploaded it to the hub. Currently Ongoing Series These series are currently ongoing on Sly's channel: *Minecraft Marriage w/ Kevin, Rachekip and Ashley *Sly's Animated Shorts *Minecraft Daily *Tamadachi Life Quotes and Catchphrases *"What's up homies?" *"My name is SlyFoxHound" *"When you see a duck/chicken, you gotta hit it with a shovel. Hit that duck/chicken with a shovel, shovel." *"English is my first language" (to ImmortalHD) *"Silver." *"Hipo!" (Referring to a slime in minecraft) *"WOW." (As an impression of Christopher Walken.) *"HERE COME THE TICKLE HANDS." (In his Prototype 1 & 2 playthroughs.) *"Making my way downtown.." (This song is sungby Sly quite often, but only the first verse.) *"Hur Hur Hur." *"Shame!" *"Whoopie doopie doopie!" *"HOMIES! UNITE!" *"Dolan!" (During Kingdom Hearts, as he refers Donald as Dolan.) *"Gooby pls!" (During Kingdom Hearts, as he refers Goofy as Gooby.) *"Because you're a racist manatee." (Usually to ImmortalHD.) *"Gimmie dat ass!" *"PUERTO RICAN!" (When doing something foolish.) *"You can 2 Step." *"Gooby/I-mor-tul/Seamus pls!" (The Last Update.) *"Thank you, Thank you." (Usually when Immortal praises one of his jokes.) *"MOM, MOM, GUESS WHAT? NAGGERS!" *"I give that 4 Whoopie Goldbergs out of 5!" *"What the actual fuck/hell?" *"I am the SILVERMAN!" *"It's like throwing a hotdog down a hallway!" *"It's too STRONK." *"Ohhh Yesss! Yessss!" (Ex-Communicated series.) *"tola la la la" *"Ohhh!!! The Juggling!!! The Juggling!!" (Play Station All-Stars) *"Oh, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" (To a person he knows is lying) *"Double it by twice the amount" *"Ah tits" (normaly in Ex-comm when he does something wrong) *"Shots fired!" *"2spooky4me!" *"No matter what happens tonight, everything's alright when my Homies unite" *"I no speak English" (Minecraft Treetopia) Filmography Creature Short Appearances Trivia *Sly sings "when you see a duck/chicken you gotta hit it with a shovel' when he slays ducks/chickens with a shovel on Minecraft while giggling. *Since leaving the Creatures he has his own wiki made by a Creature Wiki admin, http://slyfoxhoundyoutube.wikia.com/wiki/SlyFoxHound_Wiki *Due to the Creature Office swatting Sly Tweeted saying that he will no longer livestreams in fear it will happen to him. *Sly has trouble saying the word "iron" because he reads and pronounces the word literally as 'i-ron', instead of how it should be pronounced 'I urn'. Seamus frequently makes fun of him for this, so, because of this, he calls the Minecraft resource "silver" instead. **Aleks also has the tendency to pronounce iron this way, notably in Minecraft videos. This is most likely just a habit. *He met the Creatures through PBat. *He is the only Ex-Creature to be mentioned in a Creature Hub video after his departure. *He still has Nova, Kootra, Danz, Immortal and Seamus on his featured channels list. They also have him in their list. *Sly became the second Creature to have 1,000,000 subscribers on July 16, 2013. *As of July 8, 2014, Sly has 1,229,756 subscribers.. His channel is the 585th most subscribed on YouTube and the 87th most subscribed Gaming channel. *He was the third Creature to play with Chilled Chaos after Chilled left the Creatures. He joined Gassy, Renee, Diction, Junkyard, and Chilled in Modern Warfare 2 during Gassy's, Renee's, and Diction's 24-Hour Charity Livestream in October 2012. *He was the host of Head 2 Head and "Sly vs. ____ " at conventions *He was known for being the emperor of China Prime in TreeTopia *He seems to enjoy the anime series Attack on Titan, as he plays the tribute game of it and he states it's a good anime. *His ringtone is Fasten Your Hoopla. *In Episode 77 of HomieCraft, he stated that he was allergic to butterflies. *He was the second-oldest creature, younger than Seamus by only 35 days. *He was born in Chicago, Illinois, and grew up in Catáno, Puerto Rico. *He loves the story mode in fighting games, a trait for which Nova and Kootra make fun of him. *He was the person who ultimately introduced Immortal to the Creatures. *In both the Ex-Communicated Series and his 500,000 Subscriber Special video, he has said that he has a sister. He has pictures of her on his Instagram. *His favorite world in Kingdom Hearts is Halloween Town. *His favorite color is purple. *He has joked about having homosexual feelings for Ze, much like Chilled. *He loves Pokémon. He has stated that he is a "Pokémon geek" in one of his No-No Topics videos.He also has many pictures of him wearing his Pikachu and Pokeballs Hat. *He doesn't like yogurt. *He despises broccoli, stated in many Minecraft Daily episodes. *He used to date TheZombiUnicorn. *His laugh is called the Golden Giggle. *At one point, he did try to get all of the Creatures together in Minecraft Daily, but he knew that adding more than Nova, Kootra, and Seamus would cause too much chaos. *He has attempted to steal Seamus's Snorlax many times. *He stated in BattleBlock Theater Ep.7 that he doesn't like mushrooms. *He is 5'2 according to Kootra *He is the only person to leave The Creatures on 100% good terms, and the only to receive a montage on The Creature Hub. Gallery Slymine.png Slyf.png 1CAZWH0I7.png 533134_411010215613832_2133309845_n.jpg css.png|Clean Shaven Sly Slyfoxhound_o.jpg tumblr_m37nt1lPbH1qcsn61o1_500.gif fc,135x135,royal_blue.jpg purple-sly_minecraft_skin-144697.jpg slymine.JPG|His 200 ep of minecraft daily minecraft skin sly.2.JPG|his well know minecraft skin|link=http://mcskinsearch.com/skin/xXSlyXx sly2.JPG|his most recent Minecraft skin|link=http://mcskinsearch.com/skin/xXSlyXx Links Category:Creature of 2011 Category:Creature of 2012 Category:Creature of 2013 Category:Creature of 2014 Category:Creature Talk Guests Category:Ex-Creature Category:Friend of all Creatures Category:Friend of Sp00n Category:Friend of Nova Category:Friend of Seamus Category:Friend of Ze Category:Critters and Friends Category:Friend of Aleks Category:Friend of Kootra Category:Friend of Danz Category:Friend of Dex